


Hidden Under the Trees

by ChaoticBabe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cousins, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, more book verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBabe/pseuds/ChaoticBabe
Summary: Jon Snow always love his little sister best, many things have changed since he last saw her, but not that.





	Hidden Under the Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Jon and Arya together just always made sense to me.

Jon Snow was King of the North

That was the new rumor, whispered like a fabled tale all over the world. Passed from one soul to another just as much by word of mouth than anything else, it slowly trickled down the grapevine.

It was such a story that it took very little time to reach across the seas, to the free cities, to Bravos, the tale of the Bastard King. Where it was quickly over heard by a nameless girl, who upon first hearing it stopped completely in her tracks, displaying a shock she thought herself no longer capable of. 

The nameless girl ran all over the docks that day, listening in on more than one conversation about the new king across the seas. 

The King of the North had come down from the wall, waging war with wildings at his back, all in the name for his little sister. 

Some even said he died and came back just for her.

Jon snow was looking his little sister, Arya Stark.

With each telling the girl overheard, the more her calm mask broke.

With each whisper the stronger the feelings inside her threatened to overwhelm.

Memories she thought long dead brought back to life, hope that had been snuffed out suddenly burning bright.

It could all be lies.

It could all be true.

There was only one way to know for sure.

A girl was no one. But that wasn't exactly true.

A girl had once been something more.

A girl was Jon snow's little sister.

A girl was Arya Stark, and she was going home.

* * *

They named him King of the North. Where he was once mocked in these very walls for being only half Stark, a bastard that only served as a black mark on his lord fathers honor, now they bowed and called him king.

It's an honor he never dreamed of, yet it was all hollow.

He didn't want to be king.

Jon had forsaken his vows not for power, but to save his little sister (something he should have done the moment he heard of his fathers beheading). 

There had been such little news of her during the early days, something that ate at him, no one had known what had become of her. Then to suddenly hear she had been taken by that monster Bolton. It was too much.

He didn't know what he would find when he finally got to her (what had she suffered by that sick mans hand), but he had to try. 

Dying had only made him more resolved rather than dissuade.

_I want my bride back._

He couldn't have her.

They'd call it the battle of bastards, and what vicious battle it was. 

In the end after all the blood was spilled, he had turned out the traitors and won back his ancestors home. But he still didn't have Arya. 

Coming face to face with Jeyne Poole of all people was both relieving (he could barely recognize what had once been a pretty girl, now mutilated beyond belief), and a crushing disappointment. Where was his sister?

The Blood lust from the battle had only a small part to play when he had Ramsay brought to him, if anyone knew where she was it was this cretin. What followed was not nearly enough torture to appease Jon- it may have never been enough-, but as he left the mangled body behind, walking with ghost at his side licking some of the blood from his hands, Jon was sure that Ramsay had never had Arya.

This only meant she was still alive, out there somewhere lost far from home. 

He'd know if she was no longer in this world. He would just know.

Being King gave him the power to not only protect the North but to find her, so there was little to do but say yes.

* * *

Winter was here.

Their house words came true in the most terrifying of ways, as the Night king grew ever closer to crossing the wall, winter itself given life.

It had been almost half a year since the northern lords named him king, and still the way people bowed their heads to him was something that seemed so strange.

He had managed to rebuild the parts of Winterfell that needed tending to after the many battles during the past years. Building up their defenses for winter.

Everything was going as well as it could be expected, except there was still no word on his sister.

Jon knew that many of the lords believed her long dead with many of the rest of his siblings, they worried over what they perceived as his weakness for a dead little girl. He ignored them though, more than one girl had tried to pass herself off as the lost little princess, but none were her. 

His hopes had been tempered after the battle, he hoped still of course but kept it closer to his chest.

So when one of the servants interrupted one of his meetings to tell him that there was a girl, one who rode in on a horse alone, claiming to be the kings sister was here, Jon simply sighed and instructed the girl to be brought to the great hall. There he would see her for himself, and no doubt send her away after making sure she was fed (many of them were simply hungry, it was a cruel trick to play but he wouldn't send them away starving).

He was tired, and there was much to be done to prepare his people but this must be seen to personally.

Entering the large room, his eyes quickly caught sight of a slim figure standing with their back to him before the large fire. Making his approach she didn't turn around even though she no doubt heard him come in, curiously he briefly looked her over, noticing the mens clothing was well worn, when he was about to open his mouth to speak his eyes caught sight of something that shined on her hip. 

The light of the fire made it fairly glow in the dark room, so entranced was he that he took no notice of the girl turning to face him. It was a thin blade, a blade he had made what felt like a lifetime ago. Needle.

Eyes wide he brought his grey eyes up to looking to a matching pair.

Those were his eyes, the same ones Arya shared. 

Her long face looked back at him in awe and hope. No doubt his face was a mirror image of it.

It was her.

Then they both moved, in but a moment she had jumped into his arms just as he reached out to grab her. Gods it was her.

"Little sister."

"Jon."

They both said it at the same time, and he couldn't hold back a choked laugh, sounding more like a sob, at the memories it brought back. It was really her. She was here and in his arms, a woman grown not a little girl anymore. He never planned on letting her go.

"Welcome home, Arya." he whispered into the crook of her neck, squeezing her as close as he could get.

* * *

After Arya's return Jon was inseparable from her.

The first day was spent in a suspended state of bliss and fear, that in any moment he might wake up to find this all just a dream, an elaborate illusion made up in his head.

For the most part that day she rested, having come far to be here, Jon refused to leave her side even as he sent servants to ready the room next his for her, alerting all of Winterfell at long last the princess was home.

They were both much changed, but she was still his.

That night they slept next to each other whispering assurances that it was all real, promising to never leave another again. 

Slowly over time, during the days that followed, with soft encouragement Arya told him most of what she'd been through. She had lived a whole life without him, he already knew, but some of the horrors she'd seen chilled him.

Jon tried to keep his face a mask so as to not alert her to the alarm he felt over what she had suffered. It mattered little that she had become a killer, it simply meant she'd learned to survive in a world that was set against their family.

In turn he told her everything. Her reaction to his death went over as well as could be expected (there was yelling and threats, and so many tears all while she called him stupid), he wanted her to hear it all from him, not over hear some of the wildlings retelling's. The way she kissed all over his face afterwards, warmed him deep inside. Gods he had missed her.

They spent most of their days together, preparing for the war to come, she always sat on his right during war meetings, voicing her opinion rarely, waiting till they were alone to tell him her true thoughts. Jon hadn't realized what a relief it would come to finally fully trust someone again, it was a weight lifted. 

It was after one such meeting that had Jon watching Arya practicing her water dancing in the court yard, it was as much a form of stress relief today as it was actual practice. The counsel had once again brought up marriage, the best way to form an alliance, usually they brought up Jon himself which was easy enough to wave away. He would need a northern lady if he should marry, one who knew the people, and all the north was already loyal (never mind he didn't want their daughters). No this time they had suggested Arya.

Jon knows they had been thinking on it sometime, but had held back voicing such thoughts in fear of how he would react. It was well known how attached the king was to his little sister, and he had only just gotten her back. It was a shame that no one informed the new adviser of that. The whole room had gone silent holding in their last breath in fear as they watched the storm brew on their kings face. 

His voice was little more than a guttural growl, "Princess Arya will not be wed off like a horse to the highest bidder. If it should please her to marry then we will of course reconsider."

With that he turned his head to the right, looking on her tense shoulders, lips pressed so firmly they had gone white. In a voice that broke no argument promising deadly consequences to any that question her, "I will not marry."

The adviser looked as if he may piss himself when he met her eyes.

"It's settled, then." voice dark and unrelenting. 

The topic was quickly changed.

Watching Arya now though showed how unsettled it was, he almost pitied the men sparring her, for whatever words she held back earlier she let loose now in action. It was more than that though, looking at her while none watch, Jon could quietly admit to himself that she was nothing short of beautiful and soon there will be offers after her. He had no hesitation in throwing all offers into the fire, if she did not wish to marry then she wouldn't. It was the fact she may indeed wish to marry, and then what?

He could not refuse her, he never could. But the idea of another man having her filled his stomach with lead. It was a feeling he was loathed to put a name to.

The idea of Arya with another man made Jon jealous.

Arya was his.

Below him now she moved in an almost dance around her opponents, lost in the fight, no idea what shameful thoughts were brewing in her brothers head. Jon wanted her as more than just a little sister.

* * *

 Later that night when Arya crept into his room to talk over the events of the day, Jon was already lost in thought.

She must have said something that he didn't reply to because suddenly she was in front of him, hand cupping his cheek, grey eyes staring at him worriedly.

So lost was he that Jon said the first thing on his mind, "Don't leave me."

With raised eyebrows and more than a hint of confusion she asked, "What do you mean Jon? Why would I ever leave you, I joust found you."

A small bemused smile graced her face, he brought his had up to trace it with his fingers, startling a gasp from her.

"You might for a husband."

"You said I didn't have to marry."

"Of course not, but one day you might wish to. You might wish for a man of your own." There was a despondence to his words, as if on some level he accepted it already.

Then fury filled her face, "Never. Besides I have you."

The way those words sent heat surging to his veins and straight down to his trousers should have left him feeling ashamed. Instead he just though how much he wanted to kiss her lips, kiss her and demand she say she was his.

"Aye, you do."

A smile came back to her face with a quiet laugh, "Now stop being stupid and tell me what you thought of lord Umber's idea."

They moved to sit in the chairs next to the fire, but before Arya sat in hers, Jon gently pulled her into his lap.

Before she could question it he said, "You always used to sit in my lap when we were younger, and tell me all your thought."

Let her think that was all, that he was feeling sentimental today. 

In those next moments though Jon finally accepted that he was very much in love with Arya, and he planned to make her his.

* * *

 Things between them changed slowly at first.

They had always been physically affection it with one another, but now it was more than before. Touches that lingered, a hand slightly lower on her back almost possessive. Little things that added up to more, and while Arya noticed she said nothing of it.

Jon now let himself look at her in hunger, something he had shut down before refusing to acknowledge it for what it was. The first time he was sure she now knew, was when she had caught sight of him watching her practice, the slight opening of her mouth with an intake of breath, he watched as a blush spread across her face before she looked away.

It all came to head when she over heard some smallfolk talking among themselves, saying if their king married the dragon queen then maybe it would put an end to the coming war.

He had reached for her the moment he realized what they were saying. It was too late, she brushed off his arm and quickly headed to the Gods wood.

Jon was quick to follow.

He found her standing in front of the weirwood trees, this place always brought them peace.

"They're right you know, you should marry her it would end the war. Besides I've heard many a tale of her beauty."

Sighing he came up behind her, "I don't want the dragon queen, besides she couldn't possibly more beautiful than you."

With that, in a whirl of hair she spun to face him, taking a step forward closing in the distance between them. 

"What game are you playing at?"

"None at all, I just wish to reassure you that none will take your place in my heart."

The slightly startled look of her face was gratifying, catching her in a fit of jealousy over him even more so. Cupping her face with both hands, he leaned toward her to whisper the final words that would be the final nail in the coffin of his damnation, "I only want you Arya. I no longer care what others think, let them call us lannisters, I love you and will have no other for my Queen." 

It should surprise him little that she was the one to move first after that. In a blur of movement she was on him. Her lips were warm and soft despite the ferocity of the kiss. 

While Arya was almost wild and desperate in her kisses, Jon slowed her down, he had waited so long for this. Jon planned to bask in every moment. 

Cupping the back of her neck he turns it into something tender, their will be time for fast and wild later.

She gives over control to him easily, before long Jon has her laid bare on his cloak, looking up at him with bruised lips. He knows now he will never get enough of her, she will become something like an addiction.

Trembling hands are laid against his chest as he takes the last of her innocence. A wrangled cry of his name carried through the trees.

If anyone would have wandered into the gods wood at the time, they're ears would have been filled with the sighs and groans of lovers. 

For by the end when they both lay spent Jon tore a piece of cloth from his shirt, and bound their hands before the gods.

Making her his wife in true.

He got his bride in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> There is something about the line 'I want my bride back', that is so powerful to me(maybe because it's said three times?). I Don't know, it just sealed the deal on me falling in love with this ship.  
> Hope you liked it.  
> Tell me what you think


End file.
